


Vow of Silence by Jim Ellison

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Digital Art, Episode: s01e10 Vow of Silence, Gen, Humor, Sentinel Bingo Card
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 19:19:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13794498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: Jim's thoughts and words on the day they showed up at St. Sebastians.Sentinel BingoPrompt: Vow of Silence





	Vow of Silence by Jim Ellison

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/vowofsilence_zpsfbhuqjd8.jpg.html)


End file.
